In general, when a session for call negotiation between user terminal devices is connected, it is possible to transmit and receive voice data using a communication method requested by a user terminal device requesting call negotiation and agreed by the other user terminal device or a communication method requested by the other user terminal device and agreed by the user terminal device requesting the call negotiation.